The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the xe2x80x98Larry""s Redxe2x80x99 nectarine tree which produces semi clingstone fruit which can mature for commercial harvest and shipment approximately September 9th-15th, four to five weeks after the xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99 nectarine in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. This is a fresh market nectarine with a very good red blush in coloration and a larger fruit than the xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99.
In the development of new commercial variations of fruit trees, premium is frequently placed on those varieties that possess good size, skin color (blush), good flavor, good holding and shipping capabilities as well as a niche or specific time unique for this fruit. The nectarine tree of this invention appears to be a promising candidate and wide acceptance in the fresh market is anticipated.
The new variety was asexually reproduced by the inventor""s representative in the dormant season of 1999-2000 by bud grafting on Nemaguard rootstock.
The xe2x80x98Larry""s Redxe2x80x99 nectarine is characterized by producing a semi clingstone fruit with a good red blush coloration, ripe for commercial harvest and shipment approximately September 8 to 15. The new variety is closely similar to the xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99 nectarine tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,363) of which it is a bud sport, but is distinguishable from it in that the fruit ripens four to five weeks later than the fruit of the xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99 nectarine tree and the fruit is appreciably larger in size than that of the xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99 nectarine tree as well as producing a very good flavor.